


In His Bones

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set after Judgment Day, but written before it was aired. A companion piece to: It Was Over, Quite Certain and Watching Them. Jimmy is thinking.





	In His Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This is the fourth story a mini series of four double drabbles. And for the first time in all my years of writing fanfic, I'm not quite certain what genre to use for them.  
  
Given that I've seen more than one person use the 'Suitable for everyone' when a het pairing is merely mentioned, then really these are pretty much into that category. Any pairing (slash or het) that is mentioned is pretty much only implied, i.e. there is nothing on-screen (apart from one kiss that really could be platonic/friendship). The main focus of each story is Gen, with a vague mention/hint/inference/if you squint slash and/or het.  
  
Having said that, if you wish to the first can be read as Abby/McGee, the other three Gibbs/Ducky. But the relationships are not the focus of any of the stories, nor are they 'on-screen'.  


* * *

He stands alone, a little to one side, out of their peripheral vision.

He sees them all.

Agent Gibbs and Doctor Mallard: together. Standing so close, alone in their own world.

Abby and McGee: together. Standing in a loose embrace, her head on his shoulder.

Ziva: alone. 

He wants to go to her. But he doesn't know how to.

He wants to say something to her. But he doesn't know what to say.

None of them seem to notice him. But then they rarely do, not really.

He heard Tony's vitriolic outpouring as he'd handed over his badge and gun, as he'd walked away from everything and everyone. 

Part of him doesn't blame Tony for leaving, for what he'd said.

But part of him knows that what Agent Gibbs and Doctor Mallard had done had been right.

He couldn't have done it. He knows that.

Just as he couldn't do what any field agent does.

He'd thought, in a giddy moment after he'd 'apprehended' Telsa Suskavcevic, that maybe he could.

He'd thought of approaching Agent Gibbs about a career change.

But he hadn't.

It wouldn't have been fair to Doctor Mallard.

Besides, being a field agent wasn't in his bones.


End file.
